


Symbol walki

by Croyance



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins, The Hunger Games (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Family Feels
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-06-04 14:58:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6663319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Croyance/pseuds/Croyance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Bo Katniss była Kosogłosem, symbolem walki i zwycięstwa."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Symbol walki

            Widziałam ją wtedy po raz ostatni. Ubrana w zieloną, letnia sukienkę patrzyła wytrwale jak Peeta zgłasza się na ochotnika w zastępstwie za Haymitcha. Nie pozwolono mi się pożegnać jak za pierwszym razem, a miałam jej tak wiele do powiedzenia. Mojej ukochanej siostrze...  
            Tym razem nie chcę płakać, wiem, że na nic mi się to zda. Jednak łzy same płyną, torując sobie drogę, by po chwili zniknąć w kłębach blond włosów. Katniss zawsze zdawała mi się być piękniejsza, przez laty zazdrościłam jej tego. Zawsze byłam o coś zazdrosna, ale jednocześnie zawsze podziwiałam ją i kochałam najbardziej na świecie, a co najważniejsze rozumiałam. Zgłosiła się za mnie do Igrzysk i wygrała. A teraz przeze mnie nie miała wyboru, jednak sama jej obecność, postawa pokazała już na co ja stać. Sprawiła, ze wszystko ożyło i to jest tu najważniejsze.  
            Wiem, że była moją siostrę, lecz mimo to nie potrafię postrzegać jej w tej roli. Odkąd pamiętam była dla mnie jak matka. Gdy odszedł tata, my również znalazłyśmy się na drodze do grobu. A jednak to Katniss sprawiła, że udało nam się przetrwać. Oczywiście, kocham swoją mamę, jednak to nic nie zmienia. Rozumiem, że śmierć taty załamała ją, wszystko to było ponad jej siły, jednak miała jeszcze nas, swoje dzieci. Czy nie powinna się dla nas starać? Jednak wszystko w moim życiu zawdzięczam Katniss.  
            Można mnie potępiać, za to co czuję. Lecz nawet choroba matki nie zmieni tego, że najbardziej kocham swoją siostrę. Podobnie tym razem, jestem pewna, iż postara się wygrać Igrzyska. Ale tym razem jej szanse są niemal zerowe, nie ma już tego zaskoczenia, jak rok temu. Ja to wiem i ona również. A mimo to, gdy rozmawiałyśmy po raz ostatni uśmiechnęła się do mnie i po prostu kazała dbać o mamę, jakbym to ja stawała się w tej chwili głową rodziny.  
            Nie chciałam oglądać ich zmagań na arenie. Robiłam to za pierwszym razem i nie potrafiłam po raz kolejny przechodzić, przez coś podobnego. Mimo to słyszałam komentarze innych. Katniss radziła sobie jak mogła, choć coraz większa brutalność Igrzysk... Nie potrafiłam znieść tego widoku, a miałam przecież być dzielna. Potem wszystko działo się za szybko, rzeczywistość stała się zbyt straszna, by móc w nią uwierzyć.  
            Nadal pamiętam obraz umierających ludzi, moich sąsiadów, osób, które dobrze znałam. Jednak najbardziej wyrył mi się w pamięci moment, gdy po raz kolejny ujrzałam moją siostrę. Była ranna, nieprzytomna, słaba... A ja jednak odetchnęłam z ulgą. Jej widok dawał mi nadzieję, że wszystko będzie dobrze, że gdzieś tam w przyszłości czeka w końcu nasze szczęście. Bo Katniss była Kosogłosem, symbolem walki i zwycięstwa. Była moją opoką, wiedziałam, że gdy tylko będzie przy mnie, nie spotka mnie żadna krzywda. Choćbym nie wiem co miało się wydarzyć wierzę w nią. Bo ona jedyna może zakończyć tą wojnę...


End file.
